Karasu Doku
Karasu Doku (ポイズン カラス) is a chuunin from Konohagakure. Background Karasu was not the smartest kid alive, but she was not dumb. She failed at subjects like mathematics which required logical thinking, which wasn't Karasu's style. Karasu excelled at subjects like litrature, art, geography and team exersizes....but she was usually really shy when it came to physical education because she didn't want to be the 'main' cause of the team losing, which made her insecure at times. Karasu kept to herself with a small group of friends: Kazumi Hisaki, Arisu Uchiha, Chiisaii Tori and Kazume Zencho. Karasu wasn't as popular and wanted as her older cousin Hato Doku, who would always put her down in one way or another. Hato used to tease Karasu about not possessing that many of the clan's traits, including Karasu's facial traits which were abnormal. Because of Hato's remarks, Karasu's relations with her father were more relevant than with her mother because her mother always took Hato's side. When Karasu was 10, her father left the house hold, due to Karasu's mother becoming a faction leader of the Doku clan. (The Doku clan was so huge and streched so far because of it's conquest and poison production that it had to be divided into factions, the north, the south, the east and the west) Karasu was set back by her dad's absense, so she would spend more time in her room, hidden from her conflicting family. Karasu had a huge crush on Itachi Uchiha, but that dramatically changed when he killed off the Uchiha clan and one of her friends Arisu. Personality Karasu was a free spirited girl when she was little, she would always stare into space and comment on the landscape and pratically imagine a drawing out of it. In pre shippuden, she appears to happy, random and strong on the outside, but on the inside she is just screaming her guts out for help. In shippuden, she shows that she is ready to be a leader because of all the training she endured. Karasu is a girl who struggles to be different and escape from the crowd. Appearance Part One - Her hair is black and she has a full fringe, her eyes are a deep black. Karasu wears a blue top and wears a fishnet under it. She wears a purple cloth wrapped around her waist secured by a pink thread with two silent bells on it. She wears black knee length socks and the standard ninja sandals. Part Two - She wears a grey short top which has stitching in the middle, she has a white cloth wrapped around her waist. Her skirt is secured by various belts and hooks, her skirt holds the Doku clan symbol on it. she wears gloves which have various belts, and pockets filled with kunai and shuriken. Her eyes have been changed into a blood red colour and her hair had turned into a side fringe. Birthmarks - Karasu has a dot under her right eye and she has a burn on her leg (from Naruto's 4th Tail State) Karasu has a burnt elbem of the Doku clan symbol on her back and has a tattoo crow wings with a poison flask in the middle on her back, regarding her name. Abilities Karasu was once a long range fighter, sticking to her genjutsu, which rendered her kekkei genkai useless. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT